dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Atitudes 2.0
Atitudes são ações que o seu personagem pode representar. Algumas delas, como sentar (que lentamente recupera seu personagem), têm uso no jogo. Atitudes podem ser ganhas através da realização de quebra-cabeças, que geralmente precisam de um time de personagens trabalhando juntos, seja se posicionando sobre azulejos e/ou empurrando alavancas para conseguir acesso à salas secretas. Elas também podem ser ganhas por meio de algumas missões de PNJs ou por itens derrubados de criaturas. Fique atento para o fato de que, no caso de quebra-cabeças, é suficiente ter uma pessoa posicionada no azulejo mais próximo da alavanca, andar até ela e empurrá-la (ou seja, uma pessoa à parte não é necessária). Ter um líder responsável pela coordenação de onde o pessoal deve ficar e quem deve empurrar as alavancas é bastante prático. Nota: A maioria das atitudes podem ser adquiridas por jogadores não-assinantes (F2P) com a ajuda de jogadores assinantes (P2P), que podem empurrar alavancas. Exceto no caso da atitude medo (/fear). As atitudes que os jogadores não-assinantes não podem obter são Cumprimentar (/hi), Mandar beijo (/kiss), Apontar (/point) e Pedra, Papel e Tesoura (/pfc), já que precisa-se falar com PNJs ou lutar contra monstros para consegui-las. Achando as Atitudes Arquivo:Aplauso.pngAplauso (/appl) *'O que ela faz:' Seu personagem bate palmas acima de sua cabeça. *'Localização:' (-2,-6) (caverna em (-3,-4) irá te levar até (-2,-6)) *'Jogadores necessários:' 9 *'Como obter:' Resolva o quebra-cabeça. ::# O interruptor para a entrada dessa caverna do quebra-cabeça está sobre um penhasco que deve ser acessado subindo uma sala e cruzando a caverna. Alguém precisa ativar esse interruptor para o resto do grupo. Esta pessoa poderá entrar ao mesmo tempo que o o restante do pessoal se ela correr até lá. ::# Na primeira sala, tem de haver uma pessoa sobre cada um dos 5 azulejos e então alguém empurra a alavanca. ::# Na segunda sala, tem de haver uma pessoa sobre cada um dos 9 azulejos necessários para formar um sinal de mais (+) e empurrar a alavanca. ::# Na última sala, aperte sobre a estátua brilhante e uma mensagem lhe dirá que você adquiriu a atitude Aplauso (/appl). Arquivo:2.pngAcenar (/bye) * Local: (4,1) * Quant. de Pessoas: 6 * Como aprender: Resolva o quebra-cabeça. *# Na primeira sala, desça a escada. *# Na segunda sala, fique uma pessoa em cada um dos 6 quadrados e puxe a alavanca. *# Na terceira sala, fique uma pessoa em cada um dos 6 quadrados brancos e puxe a alavanca. *# Na última sala, clique na estátua brilhante e você receberá a mensagem que você aprendeu o emote /bye. Arquivo:14.png Cruzar os braços (/cross) * O que ele faz: Cruzar os braços * Local: (10,-24) * Quant. de Pessoas: 9 * Como aprender: Resolva o quebra-cabeça. *# Vá no piso preto e branco para abrir a entrada da caverna e vá para uma sala com pisos enumerados. *# Resolva o quebra-cabeça como está na imagem. *# Puxe a alavanca e passe para a próxima sala. Clique na estátua e aparecerá que você aprendeu um novo Emote. Arquivo:5.pngDemonstrar Medo(/fear) * O que faz: Seu personagem demonstra medo protegendo a cabeça com as mãos. * Localização: (19,24) * Jogadores necessários: 1 * Como adquirir: Resolvendo o puzzle *# NO mapa, vá até a ponta mais a esquerda ca doca que se estende em direção a esquerda. Voce verá uma pequena ponta de doca que aparece no lado esqeurdo da tela. Esse é seu objetivo. Voce deve ficar na ponta esquerda da beirada que fica pertos dos arbustos. *# Quando voce pisar no canto esquerdo do pier, um,a platamorfa se ergue do mar. atravesse rapidamente para a ponta esquerda para erguer uma segunda plataforma. *# passe rapidamente para terra firme. (não há muito espaço para andar, então é bem facil de achar) *# Entre na pequena construção parecida com um templo para encontrar uma estatua brilhante. clique na estatua para adquirir o emote /fear. (Se vc permanecer muito tempo nos blocos temporarios volta automaticamente para seu ultimo save point.) Arquivo:9.png Cumprimentar(/hi) * O Que Isso Faz: Seu Personagem se curva em Cumprimento * Localizão: (14,20) * jogadores Necessários : 1 * Como Conseguir: Complete Blacksmith Dungeon ** Dungeon do ferreiro - o emote é uma das recompensas que você pode começar para terminar este Dungeon. As chaves para este calabouço são deixadas cair por mineiros escuros, por padeiros escuros, e por Smiths escuro. Smiths escuro pode ser encontrado na área em torno de 14, 21. Mesmo que somente uma pessoa seja preciso para obter o emote, você necessitará muito provável um partido para o Dungeon próprio. Notas: Porque requer a habilidade de participar de um calabouço fora de Astrub, /hi não pode ser obtido por f2p Arquivo:10.png Beijo (/kiss) * Oque ele faz: Seu personagem manda um beijo em forma de coração. * Local: Don Rouann (1,0) * Quantidade de pessoas requeridas: 1 * Como adquirir: Complete a Quest. *# Fale com Don Rouann (opicional) *# Adiquira um "Pinça de Carangueijo". Pinça de Carangueijo são dropados pelos Carangueijos. Para os leveis baixos as areas: (12,4), (13,1) ou (12,0) sao recomendadas. *# Fale novamente com Don Rouann e de a ele o "Pinça de Carangueijo" (ele fala sobre "Pinça de Carangueijo"). *# Responda as questoes desse jeito: *## Declarar que essa pergunta é estúpida *## Isto depende *## Dependendo do dia, o contexto, da companhia ... *# Espere pela hora secreta. A hora secreta é entre meia-noite e 01:00, no tempo do jogo. Voce pode olhar o horario do jogo escolhendo "Relógio" no portrait/compass/clock circle(em baixo do coração de HP). *# Fale com Don Rouann durante a hora secreta e receba seu emote /kiss. Nota: Como precisa falar com um NPC fora de Astrub, /kiss nao pode ser pego por free to play characters(f2p). Arquivo:4.png Irritar (/mad) * O que isso faz: Seu personagem balança o pulso em sinal de irritação. * Local: (-6,24) * Quant. de pessoas: 6 * Como aprender: Resolva o quebra-cabeça. *# Pare no quadrado fora da caverna para entrar. *# Na primeira sala, fique uma pessoa para cada um dos 6 quadrados e puxe a alavanca. Memorize ou anote a combinação relativa das posições. *# Na segunda sala, fique uma pessoa para cada um dos 6 quadrados conforme a combinação. (veja na figura) *# Na última sala, clique na estátua e você receberá a mensagem de que você aprendeu o emote /mad Arquivo:8.png Soltar Gases (/oups) * O que faz: Seu personagem Solta Gases. * Localização: (-4,12) Pode ser encontrado na entrada do pantado apresenta grandes grupos de crocodyls, ou Koalak Mountain(Nauseating Swamps)(-10,1) que apresenta grupos menores de crocodyls. * Numero de jogadores necessários: 1 * Como conseguir: Usando scroll ** Este emote é de um drop do Crocodyl em forma de scroll, denominado Parchment of 'Wind of Panic'. Pela entrada principal do Swamps de Amakna os Crocodyls são em grandes grupos, o que realmente torna difícil ganhar este scroll, precisando assim de um grupo. Mas em Koalak Mountain já apresenta pequenos grupos de Crocodyls facilitando o drop do scroll. Quando estiver com o item, utilize um duplo click em seu inventário para aprender o emote. Notas: É necessário sair de Astrub para conseguir este emote / Assim é necessário pagar para dispor destas áreas. Arquivo:11.pngArquivo:12.pngArquivo:13.png Pedra, Papel e Tesoura (/pfc1 /pfc2 /pfc3) * O que faz: Joga "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura". * Localização: Grizmine (2,-1) * Número de jogadores necessários: 1 * Como conseguir: Completar a quest *# Compre o livro "Secrets of Squirrels Language" (50 kamas) na biblioteca (4,1) para entender a língua dos esquilos. O livro precisa estar em seu inventório para que você consiga as opções de diálogo com esquilo. No entanto você também pode ler a página Secrets of the Squirrel Language para poupar tempo traduzindo. *# Consiga 1 avelã. A maneira mais fácil de conseguir um é matandojavalis. *# Fale com o Esquilo Perceptivo (5,21). Muitas vezes ele se esconde entre as árvores na parte de cima do mapa, então é aconselhável que você deixe ativado o modo de transparência dos personagens configurando esta opção no Menu de Opções. Se você for primeiro a (5,x) e depois for reto para baixo até (5,21) você não encontrará monstros agressivos. *# A primeira conversa tem apenas uma opção de resposta. Na segunda, escolha "Dinnik ik nisitik". O esquilo vai até aceitar outros itens (boar snout, perna de aracne, pele de larva azul, cogumelo), mas esses não levam a missão adiante. Só o avelã funciona para avançar na missão. A terceira conversa, novamente, tem apenas uma opção de resposta. *# Após você ter dado o avelã, você verá o ícone "Percepção" no alto da tela. *# Siga cuidadosamente até Grizmine, que está no segundo andar do Inn em (2,-1). Se entrar em qualquer luta, a "Percepção" será perdida, e você terá que voltar ao esquilo e dar outro avelã. Você também pode usar os zaaps e Poções de Lembrança se preferir. *# Jogue "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura" com Grizmine até você vencer. Você sempre vencerá a primeira rodada, terá 50% de chance na segunda, e então 100% de chance de vencer (com percepção) ou 0% (sem percepção) na terceira. *# Depois que vencer, uma mensagem dirá a você que conseguiu /pfc1 (pedra), /pfc2 (folha/papel) and /pfc3 (tesoura). (Observação: Esta atitude é chamada de PFC porque as palavras francesas para Pedra, Papel e Tesoura são, respectivamente, Pierre, Feuille e Ciseaux.) Nota: Já que, para conseguir essa atitude, você precisa falar com um PNJ fora de Astrub, /pfc não pode ser obtido por personagens f2p (free to play). Arquivo:7.png Tocar Música (/pipo) * O que isso faz: desconhecido * Localização: desconhecida * Quant. necessária de jogadores: desconhecida * Notes: Esse emote não pode mais ser obtido. GMs o tem. Este nome foi encontrado nos arquivos do jogo. Tem, provavelmente, algo em comum com o item Flute. O ganhador do evento que teve no servior Helioboros ganhou este evento por ser o personagem com maior level durante o primeiro periodo do jogo. Arquivo:15.png Apontar (/point) *'O que isso faz:' O personagem aponta. *'Local:' Fim da Pandikaze Dungeon. *'Quant. de pessoas:' Suficientes para passar a dungeon. *'Nota:' É aprendido por um Scroll, Também pode ser comprado na loja de Pergaminhos de Bonta É aprendido usando-se um scroll(Pergaminho "Apontar o Dedo"), á aparentemente ganho quando se termina Pandikaze Dungeon. Arquivo:6.png Mostrar arma(/weap) right * O que isso faz: Seu personagem segura a arma que está sendo utilizada.(Muito intimidador, não?) * Local: (-6,5) * Quant.de jogadores: 4 * Como se consegue: Resolvendo o quebra-cabeças *# Muito obrigado a todos os corajosos aventureiros, agora sabemos como conseguir este emote. *# Vá para Bwork Camp, além da caverna em -1, 8. *# Vá para o noroeste máximo no Bwork Camp (-6,5). *# Alguém deve ficar em cima do quadrado, atrás do 'bush', no canto da esquerda-baixo da sua tela. *# Na primeira sala, fiquem em cima de todos os quadrados pretos. *# Na segunda sala, fique entre os quadrados pretos. Alguém deve ficar no quadrado do meio no noroeste, uma pessoa deve ficar do meio no oeste, alguém no quadrado preto nordeste do sul e outra fica no meio dos quadrados no leste. (faça uma linha entre os quadrados pretos, e fique nos brancos da linha imaginária. Então só terá uma escolha de quadrados.) *# Na última sala, clique na estátua brilhante e aparecerá uma mensagem que dira que vc ganhou o emote /weap. Nota: Bworks são agressivos a todos os p2p players, então f2p players ficarão bem. TRADUÇÃO: Nícolas ;) A página está em construção. category:Todas